


A Little Bit Of Silver.

by Wuffbert



Category: Shameless US - Fandom
Genre: Brief mention of homophobia, Could be continued, F/F, Fingering, I could carry on to develop the characters, OC RP Characters in Shameless AU, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless US fandom, Smut, darker undertones, weapons mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuffbert/pseuds/Wuffbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is sick of being pushed around by the neighborhood thug and goes to defend what she works for. However a visit to the Silver house hold ends with an unexpected event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Of Silver.

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from the story line and character bases of Mickey and Ian, this is a work about my OC RP character (@TheBloodySinner) and her partner (@ExpectInsanity) in a Shameless AU.
> 
> Basically it's my twist on the time where Ian tries to get the gun back from Mickey, just female style.

It wasn’t like Anna wanted to be dragged into the middle of this feud that her boss was having with the Silver girl and her mates, but she found herself tasked with having to conceal the gun under the counter of the small mini-market that she worked in. Personally she thought that it had always been a bad idea, even started something with Silver was a bad idea, everyone knew that. Nobody ever got close enough to even see if she was a decent girl on the inside. 

Cash, Anna’s boss and current fuck buddy, had headed out to deal with his wife, who was growing ever more suspicious of the both of them, she never left them alone together anymore, and either the woman was breathing down Anna’s neck as she was trying to work or she was calling Cash away to try for another kid. It certainly did hinder their affairs. Now the young girl left tapping her fingers against the hard wood of the counter top, boredom seeping into her skull as the usually lull in the day hit, leaving her with no customers to serve and her own thoughts burning a hole into her mind.

It was the inky black hair that made Anna wish that this boredom would come flooding back to her as Leah Silver sauntered though the flimsy doors of the shop, the usual glint of mischief lighting up her grey eyes. Although the woman, only a little older than Anna, stayed in complete silences as she disappeared behind the stacked shelves of essentials and snack foods, just her presence made Anna tense, even if she did her damned to not show it.

Leah wasn’t as tall as people would expect, so she was hidden affectively by the taller shelves which acted as a barrier between her and Lockhart, even though she could see the auburn haired girl through the various canned goods. She also wasn’t stupid, Cash should have been more discreet when purchasing his firearm, Leah knew most of the happenings when it came to the rough side of towns and just knew that the shop owner would have left his precious little Anna with the weapon, just encase something went south when she was alone. For this part of time this was more than likely. 

After befriending Leah’s younger sister, Mandy, Anna was hoping that this would be enough to get her off the hook for a verbal beat down, let alone the usual shit that Leah pulled when Cash was about. He’d not stand up to her, or lift a finger, so Silver had gotten used to just being able to take as she wished and not pay for anything. This was all well and good until they started losing money and Anna had to go out every time it happened to replace the items that had been stolen; quite frankly she was sick of it. This meant that when the smaller woman approached the counter with her usual crooked smirk, a chocolate bar and couple of bags of crisps in hand, Anna wasn’t going to let her just stroll out of the door.

“That’ll be three dollars, Leah.” The lighter haired woman said, her tone lacking emotion or enthusiasm, she really didn’t want to have this conversation again. It was as if Leah hadn’t heard her as she made her way to the door, only stopping when she heard the safety being clicked off of the hand gun which she knew that Anna possessed. Spinning slowly on her heels, the strangely beautiful, in a grubby kind of way, woman turned to look straight down the barrel of the gun.  
“Dude, you’re going to shoot in for a chocolate bar and packet of crisps, are you fucking serious?” It took almost every nerve in her body to allow Leah not to roll her eyes; this was fucking ridiculous in her mind, and not worth being shot over. 

“I said it was three dollars, you either pay me or you’re going to have to pay to get a bullet removed from you leg.” Was all Anna cared to state as she lowered the gun so that it was aimed, unshaken, at Leah Silver’s thigh, not enough to kill her, but damn it was enough to make the other girl scream. 

“Fine, fine, have your fucking three dollars!” Was Leah’s response as she held her hands up in an innocent gesture, slowly making her way around Anna in the direction of the counter, however she never got that far because just as Lockhart dropped her guard for a moment, Leah snatched the gun from her grasp and the grin was back, her eyes alight with glee. “Rule one, don’t pull a fucking gun on Leah Silver, especially when you dumb ass boss got it off my cousin you shit head.” 

Gritting her teeth, Anna tensed all over, not daring to make a move for the gun. The amount of times Mandy had said Leah had been in Juvie was stupid enough; the younger girl wasn’t going to be the victim who put her in there again. She didn’t trust her own words to speak, because it was undoubtful that whatever was going to come out of her mouth was bad enough to land a bullet in her own body. Instead she backed off, letting the overly happy woman leave with what she wanted, and the gun. Damn, Cash was going to have Anna’s head for this. 

 

Leah didn’t return homes for hours, avoiding her father at all costs and she thought nothing of the gun tucked away in her back pocket, it was perfectly normal for her to have a firearm on her while out and about, God knew she had enough enemies to use it on if they ever got the balls to come and face her. She also did her best to keep the thoughts of Lockhart from burning into the forefront of her mind, Leah never did emotions, or commitment, it was a rule that she had set for herself. Fuck, get off and leave. It was late enough by the time she snuck back into her own house, as always her father was passed out on the sofa, drunk, and the house was a shit tip. Mandy never lifted a finger and was presumably out at the Lockhart’s house. With nothing left to do in the day other than to pass out on her bed, Leah dropped the gun onto her bedside table, shutting her door hard enough to make her poster covered room shake a little. Needing to escape, she fell face down on her bed, minus shirt and jeans, and fell to sleep.

Anna on the other hand never had a moment of quiet while in her house, plagued with the racket of his siblings and also drunk father shouting at each other in the downstairs living area. This didn’t help with the piercing anger she had for Silver, and herself on some levels because she, like Cash, didn’t have the balls to stand up for the store. The Lockhart children did there damned best to not turn out as disappointments, like their father, so it really kicked her in the gut to think that she disappointed Cash, even if he showed nothing but kindness to her once he had found out. This only made Anna feel worse; to know that he pitied her, hiding his true emotions so that he didn’t upset the younger girl. Maybe this was because he was a father himself however this was a factor that Anna never dwelled on since it made fucking him that much harder, only making the guilt rack up in her chest. She had to do something. 

Biting at her cheeks, the icy wind blew through the darkened street, kicking up the dead leaves which had settled on the ground as Anna took a brisk walk to the Silver house hold, the building itself as dank as the people who lived inside. Naturally she had come prepared as the cold metal of the crowbar she ‘d picked up from her own back garden almost burnt its way through her freezing hands, it wouldn’t do much in defence is Anna had to go up against the various arms that the Silver’s held, but it was the only thing she could sneak away from the house without her siblings noticing. This wasn’t something that she wanted to get them to get dragged into. Also her older brother was fucking Leah’s sister, so if she found out Anna’s plan would go to shit. 

Getting into the house was easy enough since the disgusting man passed out on the couch was dead to the world, Mandy had told her what he was like and what he had done to her, this was most likely the same case for Leah too but this didn’t excuse how much of a twat she was. Anna was in half a mind to smash his skull in with the crowbar in her hand but she thought against it, only allowing herself to think about getting the gun back. Having been in the house only a few times before, she knew which of the doors lead to Leah’s bedroom, and when having not found Cash’s gun in the living room, on the pile, with the others, Anna knew it had to be in there. 

As silently as humanly possible, she pushed opened the door and peeked inside, Leah was sprawled rather ungracefully on the best to the side of the room, her mouth open and small snores escaping into the room, Lockhart’s eyes wandered from the sleeping form to the gun on the bedside table. If only it had been further away from Leah, it would have made the task in hand so much more easier, however the younger female went for it anyway, gently closing the door behind her just encase something might disturb Mr Silver. Anna’s worn trainers made no sound of the wooden floor, which was scattered with clothes that absorbed her footsteps, this was all in her favour as she cautiously moved to where the gun had been discarded lazily, all the while the woman’s hazel orbs were glued to sleeping woman.

Things were once again going great until, like before, Anna’s guard slipped a little and in the process of grabbing the gun, the cup beside it slipped from the stand and crashed onto the floor, the clatter seeming to be deafeningly loud in the otherwise quiet house. Leah woke with a start and was almost immediately on Anna, causing both of the girls to crash into the wardrobe, then the windowsill, wrestling for both or either weapons. An elbow came crashing sharply into Anna’s ribs, a small grunt passing through her lips as she kicked out, trying to get Leah’s smaller, but stronger, body off her. It was no use, even after the few punches thrown Anna didn’t manage to get the upper hand as she was flipped onto the bed with Anna’s knee bearing down on the throat.  
Both of them were panting heavily and staring at each other through the hair that had fallen in front of their faces. Anna’s arm, which held the crowbar was being pinned down by the weight of Leah’s body, and Leah held the gun, aimed at Anna’s head, and was unshaking, although neither female made a move, they simply stared for what seems like minutes. It was almost like a silent message was passed between the both of them and Leah dropped the gun onto the floor, it clattering loudly along with the sound of the falling crow bar. Everything seemed like a blur from there, clothes being pulled from their bodies as the wrestling started up again, this time in a less violent manner.

Leah allowed herself to be pushed into the mattress, switching their positions as her hands roamed over Anna’s bare body, the whole thing was a complete surprise to Lockhart, sure she knew she was a bisexual, but Leah, she had no idea. All the stories made Silver seemed like she was a straight as a lamppost. Leaning down, Anna went to drop a kiss on the other woman’s plump lips however was immediately met with a hand clenching around her throat.  
“You kiss me and I’ll rip your fucking tongue out.” Leah hissed in warning, her voice quiet but thick with want was she bucked her hips up against Anna’s, obviously giving the her enough hints into what she wanted, nothing more and nothing less. 

Removing her hand from Lockhart’s throat, Leah allowed it to slide into her soft, auburn hair which was slightly damp at the roots with sweat; they were both pretty heated up as the frantic race to get each other off started. Anna slipped down Silver’s slim body, her teeth skimming over the skin before she reached the bundle of nerves between the other woman’s legs, causing gasps from the usually so collected Leah. It almost made her feel powerful to have this control over someone who thrived off other peoples weaknesses and all along she never knew that this was the kind of stuff that the other woman was into. It was almost as if Leah was holding her head there, not allowing her to come back up as rapidly flicked her tongue in all the right places, resulting in Leah writhing beneath her, her toes curling and knees bending slightly. 

By biting her lip no sound escaped from Leah apart from the muted curse and moan as her eyes fluttered closed, this wasn’t a feeling she was savouring, as she pulled Anna back up for a breather, only to have her lips replaced by a slender hand, not a moment of hesitation as Lockhart’s long fingers slid inside the other woman. Damn her, Leah though, Anna was trying to break her. So in returning the favour, Leah popped two of her own digits into her mouth and swirled her tongue around them until she was stratified. Although her eyes were closed she could feel the younger woman’s hazel gaze burning into Silver’s skull as she sloppily removed the fingers and slipped them down between Anna’s legs, mirroring the action that Leah was receiving herself.

The hasty movements of both the woman finger fucking each other resulted in Leah’s orgasm, that was very closely followed by Anna’s, both of their hot bodies were hot, twitching and slightly sweaty but Leah was in no mindset to let Lockhart hand around. The hard faced woman pushed the taller form off her as she slid off the bed, her pale, scarred body covered in a slight sheen of sweat as she quickly dressed, pulling on a tank top and pair of shorts. Leaving Anna no real time to think as she followed suit, knowing that if she didn’t dress quickly, it was more than likely she was going to be cast out onto the streets butt naked. 

Both woman barely had time to dress before the door slammed open, startling both of the woman as a half asleep, half wasted Terry Silver stumbled through Leah’s bedroom and through to the joining bathroom, stunning the two young girls into a frozen silence. Something that must have been fear was painted all over Leah’s face as she kept her eyes glued on the bathroom doorway, only for a couple of moments later, her father to stumble back through. He was almost out of the room before he did a double take of the two figures, both looking roughed up and sweaty. The man’s lip curled up in distaste as he shook his head. 

“Sort yourselves out, you look like a couple of fags.” Was the only thing he said before he dragged himself back to where he was originally passed out. The words seemed to waken something inside of the Silver girl as she shook her head, rapidly running her fingers through her hair as she watched the standing Lockhart. 

“You breathe a word of this to anyone I swear I’ll do worse that shove your tongue down your throat.” The words would have hurt Anna however it was probably something that she was expecting to hear. She only nodded in agreement and moved towards the bedroom door to leave. It was only when she glanced back over her shoulder that she saw the usual smirk that Leah carried, however this time it appeared to be somewhat genuine. She didn’t move to walk Anna to the door, as if she would, but she did conclude their fling with the words, “I’ll be seeing you again, Lockhart.”

“Sure you will.” Anna replied as she slipped through the door, a smirk twitching up on her own lips as she silently passed around Terry’s sleeping body, wishing that she had taken the opportunity to smash the crowbar into his head when she could had. 

Something about the way Leah spoke, about the way she acted that sent a chill down Anna’s spine, maybe it was excitement or just the chill of the air as she exited the Silver house hold, knowing that she’ll never be able to look at it in the same light again. Although this time she at least has a little more in site to why Leah was the way she was. It wasn’t until she reached the piss poor excuse of a gate that she remembered that she’d not even achieved the one thing that she actually went there before, causing her to go sprinting back up the steps to the front door. Before she could knock it swung open with a painful creek and Leah was presenting Anna with the gun, her brows arched slightly as the younger woman took it. She didn’t even have time to thank her before the door was being slammed on her face, causing Anna to roll her eyes, what else did she expect? 

Anna was about to slip the gun into the back of her jeans when she spotted Mandy and her older brother, Lip, walking up the cracked pathway to the gate with inquisitive expressions on their face which quickly transformed into a mixture of shock and a little anger once they spotted the gun. 

“The fuck are you doing with that?” Lip asked, his voice raising only a little as it did when he was trying to have authority over Anna, it didn’t happen a lot of the time, luckily, since the age gap between them wasn’t the largest. Also they were basically partners in crime, more than once had their older sister slapped them both around the back of the head for getting into some kind of trouble. Despite all of this Lip didn’t like guns, and he didn’t like Leah Silver much either, he only behaved because of Mandy.

“I got it back from Leah, it’s Cash’s.” Was all she cared to share on the matter as wandered past the pair, slipping the gun into the back of the jeans so that it was hidden by her shabby jacket, even after her brother had called out to her, several times, Anna didn’t turn back, she kept on in the direction of the Lockhart house, hoping that she’d slip in unnoticed so that he didn’t have to face the three younger siblings, Frank, or her older sister. They were always full of questions however it would just be her luck that Fiona would be waiting in the living room when she returned home, having noticed the lengthy period of time that Anna was actually out of the house. But she could always hope.


End file.
